To Learn You're Not Alone
by Jaimi
Summary: Will his Lord never learn? Glorfindel ponders this, while Elrond ponders the rain. Cold, then warmth and a little bit of learning ensue. Warning: Nonexplicit SLASH!


Title: To Learn You're Not Alone  
  
Author: Jaimi  
  
Email: canadian_cowgirl69@canada.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance, PWP  
  
Summary: Will his Lord never learn? Rain equals cold, even standing out you can still fit in, and he's certainly never alone!  
  
Pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except for the nanny, belong to J. R. R Tolkien. Not me. *pulls a Homer* Doh!  
  
Warnings: SLASH...my first ever. Not Explicit. Are you kidding me? I can't even write explicit hetero fics!  
  
Characters: Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor  
  
Author's Note: Though I love reading some slash, I've never written it, but this just came to me, so I wrote it down, spur of the moment. I can't help but love this pairing. I just think they have such possibility with their differing personalities (as they are perceived of course, Elrond fairly laid back, Glorfindel passionate, if a little arrogant) and for the possibility of their history. A born again balrog slayer, returning to serve a half elf? For actual *good quality* E/G slash, check out Reona's stories, Piper has a good one, and peredhil.com has some good E/G author's too. In that archive, Nauta Aragorn has a great, *almost* trilogy. Still has to write the third one, but the first two are fantastic. Sorry, advertising for other author's here, but I just love them, and want other's to enjoy this pairing. Reading these people's fics would help. Anyway, on with the story. Let me know what you think.  
  
P.S. Author has taken liberty of pretending Celebrian and Elrond revoked their vows when she sailed west, so as to avoid any nasty cat fights when Glorfindel and Elrond follow at the end of the war.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Glorfindel sighed, as he dumped his weapons unceremoniously at the foot of his bed. He was soaked to the bone and miserable. Not so much from the cold, as that did not affect him as it did so humans...and half elves, but from being away from Imladris, alone, particularly with out the company of his favorite half elf, for nearly three weeks.  
  
Ah well, his journey was over and he was home. Now all he needed was dry clothes, a cup of Elrond's hot cocoa, and the dark haired lord himself. /If only all of him and all to myself/ he thought.  
  
He and Elrond had been friends for a long time...a very long time. It had been too long as *just* friends as far as he was concerned. Glorfindel had been smitten with the half elven beauty since the moment he'd set eyes on him. Ironically, he Glorfindel of Gondolin, most fair and charming of his kin, who could get anyone he wanted...had yet to claim the half elf. Also ironic, was it was partially to blame for lack of trying...for he hadn't. Not once. Why? He didn't know. He'd had many opportunities to do so. Many times, too many, had he been there to comfort his grieving friend. Elros, Gil-Galad, Celebrian... Any one of those times he could have offered *every* comfort available...but he had not.  
  
/Why!?/  
  
Glorfindel sighed to himself.  
  
/Cause it is more than being smitten, more than mere lust. You are in love with him and that terrifies you, you bloody coward/.  
  
The blonde winced at his self lecture, all too aware of the truth of it. He sighed, looking out his balcony window at the steadily pouring rain that was building into a torrential downpour. Ah well, he was too wound up to sleep, he might as well get something to eat, maybe go to the library...or better yet, find his lord. It was still too early for the infamous 'nighthawk' to be in bed.  
  
Once changed into informal black leggings and a navy tunic, Glorfindel headed to the kitchens for a snack. He then proceeded towards his lord's study, where the half elf was no doubt deep in work, copying manuscripts or writing history scrolls.  
  
The golden haired warrior was so expecting this, that he was deeply surprised to find the study empty. Further more, his lord's chambers were vacant as well, only the slightly musky, spiced scent of his lord lingered...chocolate, cinnamon and cedar, a delicious blend. It was a sharp, wonderful contrast to Glorfindel's airier, fresher scent of oranges, lavender and pine.  
  
Glorfindel allowed a smile to grace his lips, recalling when he had been first about to meet his lord. He'd expected a rough looking *man*, with pointed ears, pale skin, and the smell of dirt and sweat permeating the air around him. He'd been pleasantly surprised upon being greeted by an exotic elven beauty, whom had the tell tale lingering scent of elves (each their own unique blend). He'd immediately decided he loved the smell of chocolate and cinnamon, and the cedar suddenly became among his favorite trees. It was silly really, but he supposed love brought out the silliness in everyone.  
  
Shaking his head and returning to the problem at hand, the puzzled vanyar elf continued to check various places his lord liked to frequent, the hall of fire, the library, his children's rooms... All three boys were fast asleep and Arwen's room, of course, remained empty, not having been touched since she left for Lorien so many years ago.  
  
Frowning, Glorfindel fought down the knot of worry building, and headed to Erestor's personal study.  
  
He entered quickly, not bothering to knock.  
  
"Erestor? Where is Elrond?"  
  
The brunette looked up briefly, not in the least startled by the other's hurried approach. "Welcome home, Glorfindel. He went for a walk."  
  
"A walk!?"  
  
"Yes, you know, one foot in front of the other, along the merry way..."  
  
"I know *that* you smart ass, but it is pouring rain outside."  
  
"And I know *that*, I have ears, just as Elrond has a brain and his own free will. You know he loves walking in the rain, Glorfindel. Let him be. He *is* the Lord of Imladris, we should really stop telling him where he can and cannot go. If I were him, I would have shot the lot of us the first time we dared tell him it was too dangerous to wander off alone. He is a warrior, a healer and a very intelligent person. Have a little more faith. He is fine."  
  
"I *do* have faith, I *know* he can take care of himself, I *was* with him during the last alliance, but...he could catch a chill," Glorfindel finished, lamely.  
  
This caused Erestor to raise his head to offer more than a brief glance at his handsome friend. "Are you serious?"  
  
Glorfindel frowned. "You know as well as I that he feels-"  
  
"-the cold, yes, as does he. It is his own fault if he comes in soaking wet and shivering. He is a big boy, Glorfindel, so stop mothering him. Go to bed."  
  
"How long do you plan on waiting for him to return?"  
  
"Until he returns."  
  
Erestor's gaze returned to his writing, ending the conversation.  
  
"Glad to know you care..." Glorfindel muttered, as he turned to leave.  
  
He nearly jumped, not expecting an answer, and shocked by the one he received.  
  
"I do. So tell him you are in love with him already, and maybe he will not insist on wandering off alone so much."  
  
That stopped Glorfindel cold.  
  
"W-what did you say?"  
  
Erestor did not look up. "You heard me."  
  
"I do not know what-"  
  
Erestor now did raise his head, and stared hard at his old friend. "Do not give me that. I know everything that goes on in this realm, Glorfindel. I notice every detail, from the tiniest crack in a fountain, to the biggest idiot this side of middle earth who has been harboring feelings for Lord Elrond since...well...since Elrond and I were young."  
  
"I-"  
  
"*You*, are going to smarten up and tell him how you feel...for I also have noticed over the years, the looks our dear lord casts your way. I do not claim to know the extent of his feelings, mellon nin, for he is not so easy to read as you. He has always hid his feelings better than anyone...but something is there, of that much I am sure. I can only guess since I can actually see something, that that something must be strong."  
  
There was a long pause, Erestor staring at Glorfindel thoughtfully as the blonde stared back in disbelief, absorbing the advisor's curt but sincere words.  
  
Finally the brown haired advisor broke the ensuing silence. "You know, on second thought...do not go to bed. It *is* rather late. You should go find our lord and friend, he is probably wet and cold and too stubborn and absent minded to come in on his own...no doubt in need of much warmth. I believe you can help with that better than any fire or wool blanket. Now if you will excuse me, I have these reports to finish and I myself wish to retire for the night. Good Eve, my friend."  
  
No questioning it, the conversation was officially over this time. Still blinking in surprise, Glorfindel just turned silently and left, not seeing the triumphant smirk on his friend's face, nor hearing the softly whispered words.  
  
"And do not screw it up."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Glorfindel huffed impatiently. Where was that insufferable elf? He couldn't have wandered that far on a night like tonight... Well, perhaps he could of, he was as agile and hardy as any full blooded elf, but he was more intelligent than most. He *wouldn't* have wandered off so far on a night like this...would he?  
  
Glorfindel knew Elrond well, so he had to admit, his friend could be foolish when feeling too trapped and congested from all the paper work, and political crises and so on and so forth. Glorfindel did not envy his friend's grueling job.  
  
/Give me orcs and wargs crossing the borders any day/.  
  
Just then he caught a flash of mithril through the downpour, in the direction of an old willow...one of Elrond's favorite hideaways. It was far enough away that most didn't frequent it, so the lord was rarely stumbled upon in his solitude.  
  
/Not tonight, my friend/, Glorfindel thought, only somewhat regretfully. /Time to get back home. No one should be out alone in this/.  
  
As he came closer, Glorfindel could make out beyond the shimmer of his friend's mithril coronet, Elrond's own ethereal glow. Both soft lights highlighted the long, raven black hair that hung down to his friend's waist in sodden strands, clinging to his lithe frame as did his tunic and breeches.  
  
Glorfindel bit back a gulp as he approached his friend, who no doubt knew he was there but ignored him as he leaned back against the tree, gazing down at the torrential river far below. The source of his unease was the white shirt his lord wore, now see through from its thorough drenching. A sculpted chest, dark nipples and hard planes of a slim stomach were quite visible. It wasn't that Glorfindel had never seen Elrond unclothed. He had...many times. However, as thus; soaking wet, lost in thought, looking all together vulnerable, regal and absolutely delicious, was pure torture for the elder elf.  
  
"Come to take me home with you?"  
  
Glorfindel was glad for the darkness and the cool rain to both hide and cool his suddenly hot face. Oh the implications of that simple, innocent phrase.  
  
"Aye," was all he said.  
  
Elrond sighed, turning impossibly beautiful eyes of liquid silver on his long time friend. The noldor blinked, causing the gathering rain to drip from thick, dark lashes.  
  
"Did Erestor send you?"  
  
"Yes...and no."  
  
Elrond smirked, shaking his head, and turning back to look down at the river.  
  
"I could stop this you know."  
  
Glorfindel looked down at the river, then back at his lord, momentarily puzzled. Then he caught a glint of silver and blue in the dim light, reflecting off his friend's strong but gentle hands...hands of a healer. Vilya blinked innocently, betraying none of the power she possessed...that his lord possessed.  
  
"Yes, you could," he replied, not sure what his friend was getting at.  
  
"Why do I not?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled impishly. "You love the rain."  
  
Elrond chuckled softly then quieted, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I do...but I love my people and the creatures within my realm...the trees, the plants... Rains like this destroy, so why do I not stop it?"  
  
Glorfindel suddenly understood.  
  
"...Because you should not."  
  
"Why not?" Elrond questioned softly, inside knowing the answer, but needing reassurance from his best friend.  
  
"Because this ring is not natural, and these rains are. Some things are better left to nature...you cannot solve all of middle earth's problems, my friend. Hard rains have been coming and going on middle earth since long before this ring was made, since long before you were born. You know this...why do you feel you should challenge it?"  
  
Elrond sighed, squatting down, and running long fingers through the mud at his feet. "I do not, I just...I wonder that...I cannot control what should be...yet can control what should not."  
  
Glorfindel's understanding blossomed fully. He stepped closer and crouched down beside his friend, squinting out into the downpour as he asked casually, "...bad meeting?"  
  
Elrond sighed, glancing at his friend then following his gaze as he replied tiredly. "...The worst. Oh Glory, I wonder at my sanity sometimes. How do I deal with this? *Why* do I deal with this?"  
  
Glorfindel turned his gaze from the surrounding darkness and rain, focusing it on his half elf friend with open understanding and compassion in his eyes. "The answer is the same to both those questions, El. ...Your children, your people...and the future of middle earth. I myself would see this responsibility lifted from your shoulders, my dear friend. You have already done so much for this world, already *suffered* so much... But I know, as do you, that only you can do this. Only you can unite our people, and raise your son to unite his, so that we can depart middle earth with peace of mind, knowing she is in good hands."  
  
Elrond's gaze, which had locked with Glorfindel's upon his reply, now dropped back to the ground, where a hand still lingered in the muddy earth. His gaze saddened even more and he sighed. "Aye, only me, alone...always alone..." His words were so soft, Glorfindel had to strain to hear them over the hard rain, but hear them he did and his heart nearly broke.  
  
With a sigh of his own, he placed an arm around slightly shivering shoulders. So, the cold was getting to the stubborn peredhel. He'd worry about that in a moment.  
  
"No, El. Not alone, never alone. We, your family, are here. *I* am here. I will *always* be here. I will not leave you, I promise."  
  
Elrond was silent, but finally looked up again at his friend. Gratitude and affection shone in the stormy eyes. "I know this. You always have been, my friend. And I love you for it."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, while inside he screamed. /Which is well, but love me completely...and let me love you and have you in turn. I would take your pain and weariness away, and bring you comfort and passion again...if you ever truly had it.../  
  
He spoke none of this, merely dropped his arm from his lord's shoulders down to his waist, squeezing a slender side. "Come El, you are shivering. Let us get you warmed."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Glorfindel smiled fondly at his lord, as the younger elf shook with cold.  
  
"You never learn, do you? And I think you never will...stubborn half elf."  
  
Elrond glowered at his friend, but there was playfulness in his gaze.  
  
"Quit nagging me, Vanyar. That is what my mother-in-law is for."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled, nodding. "Even after Brie withdrew her vows and let you go, Galadriel still fusses over you like a mother hen."  
  
Elrond frowned but then chuckled. Yes, Galadriel was quite protective of him, as was Celeborn. They loved their daughter, of course, but even before he had married their daughter, before even Celebrian had been born, Galadriel and Celeborn had loved him dearly, always looking out for him.  
  
Their daughter's injury, departure and breaking of her vows, thus his, had not dampened their affection for him. He was the son they'd never had...had never bothered having. As far as they were concerned, he was theirs.  
  
Elrond smirked. Gil-Galad, Cirdan and Celeborn had always competed for his affections but it was for naught. He loved them all very much. Galadriel had really had no one to compete with, except for Sare, his nanny, now his children's nanny, but they need not compete either. He had room in his heart to love them both too, and his children, and Erestor, and his people and...Glory.  
  
Dear Glory, his beacon of light in these dark times. He knew not what he would have done these past six thousand years without him. He could not imagine dealing with his losses without Glorfindel's strong, sturdy arms around him, comforting him. And never had the golden warrior asked for anything in turn, never had Elrond had to offer the vanyar comfort. The blonde had attached himself to so few in his second life, and he had lost none of them aside from Gil-Galad, but he had said naught of the former High King. Perhaps they had grieved together, and Elrond had been too stricken to notice. Still, had he ever thanked his old friend?  
  
He turned away from staring contemplatively out the window at the still pouring rain. Glorfindel approached him, a warm wool blanket in hand.  
  
"Take your clothes off."  
  
Elrond mocked insult. "You could at least offer me dinner first."  
  
Glorfindel looked momentarily puzzled, before he caught the mischievous twinkle in his younger friend's bright, star-like eyes.  
  
He rolled his own bright blue eyes, but grinned, hoping desperately his friend didn't see the look of longing in his gaze, nor hear the pounding of his heart.  
  
"Only you, El. And people think you are so serious."  
  
"Do they?" Elrond asked, a sly smile on his handsome features. He removed his tunic and leggings, not noticing his friend turn his head away, offering the blanket blindly, which he took.  
  
Glorfindel answered, not wishing for silence to dwell on the naked elf underneath that suddenly too thin blanket.  
  
"Aye, they just do not know you like I do, El. You are really quite terrible, all wry humor and general silliness. What would your ancestors think? Such a noble elf lord, would be king, acting as goofy as an eight year old human?"  
  
"Are you saying I am immature?" Elrond replied, quirking an eyebrow as he passed his friend, going to sit by the fireplace.  
  
Glorfindel smirked, replying in mock seriousness. "I would not dare."  
  
Elrond smiled, glancing over his shoulder at the approaching Eldar. "Yes you would."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled as he sat across from his friend. "Fine, but really El, I have come to believe that maturity is highly overrated. Imagine how dull our life would be if you *were* as serious as everyone believes? Six thousand years of stern countenance and no nonsense demeanor would have been terribly boring. I think I would have returned to Mandos Halls."  
  
Elrond laughed. "I am glad I could be of adequate amusement for you, Glory." He paused. "Our people do not really think I am that serious, do they?"  
  
"Our people? No. They have not seen you at your silliest, but they see the mirth in your eyes, and hear the humor in your words. They love you for it. No, it is elves of other realms, hearing of nothing but the bravery and might of the stern and commanding lord of Imladris."  
  
Elrond blinked, then burst out laughing. "Where would they hear that?"  
  
"Well, it is the truth, El. You are brave and mighty, and despite what I say, you are mature and wise. Visiting dignitaries see you as they should. They would not listen to someone who cracks strange jokes and laughs at his children's outrageous pranks...especially the ones *he himself* pulled on his elders so many years ago."  
  
"Ai, but the children come up with so many *all* their own," Elrond replied slyly, pride evident in his tone.  
  
"You are hopeless." Glorfindel replied, but his own azure eyes sparkled. Often they would banter as thus, both finding comfort in the ease and familiarity of it.  
  
Elrond smiled, gazing fondly at his friend. "I was thinking earlier, just before you ordered me to strip-"  
  
Glorfindel glared, but fought a smirk.  
  
Elrond chuckled and continued, going serious. "Truly Glory, I was recalling all the many times you have been there for me when I needed you most, and even when I did not need, but wanted you there none the less, you have been. You have never asked for anything in turn, you have never sought my comfort...and I have never thanked you."  
  
"You need not thank me, El. I have never sought your comfort, for I have yet any need of it. ...Gil-Galad's death aside, but I dealt with that as you did...my comforting you, was comfort to me. The only time I would need your comfort is when you would need it, which would be, Elbereth forbid, anything happening to the children. All I have sought from you, is what I have received, El, your friendship. That is enough."  
  
Elrond looked deep into his friend's eyes. The elder elf was hiding something.  
  
"Is it?" he asked softly, silver gaze searching his golden haired friend's sapphire one.  
  
Glorfindel stared back at his friend. Did he know? Was he offering?  
  
"...I would never ask more of you then you could give." It seemed a safe enough response for now, while he gathered some semblance of control within. He had not expected those two innocent words, the simple question, to unravel him so. His mind was a whirl with the possibilities, good ...and bad. He would not lose his best friend. Not for anything in this world, nor beyond.  
  
"I would give you anything, were it in my power to do so, my friend." Elrond's eyes continued to search Glorfindel's bright blue ones. There was a war going on within his warrior friend. Whatever it was, Elrond hoped his heart won out, for the half elf was sure Glorfindel had lost many opportunity for his own happiness to the wisdom of his head, over the power of his heart.  
  
Glorfindel tore his gaze from the piercing silver one of his dearest friend. "I...it would be, but I would not ask it of you. For I do not want of you what I wish, if it be merely a return favor, for just my presence in your life."  
  
Elrond frowned, reaching out to cup a smooth cheek, turning hesitant eyes back to his. "You are not just a presence in my life, Glorfindel. Surely you know that by now."  
  
Glorfindel sighed, closing his eyes, unconsciously pressing his face against the cool palm of his secret love. "I know, I do...I am sorry."  
  
Elrond shivered, as his friend pressed into his touch, blue eyes shut in contented trust. Suddenly realization began to dawn on the peredhel. It could not be... After all these years of harboring his affections for the mighty balrog slayer to himself, hiding away his undying love...his friend returned the feelings? It was a long shot dream, but he tested his theory none the less.  
  
Still caressing the vanyar's face with one hand, the other reached over to bury into thick golden locks, and pull his friend closer. Elrond tilted his head up, capturing soft lips just as his eyes closed and Glorfindel's blinked open in surprise.  
  
Glorfindel was still staring in awed shock when Elrond pulled away. The half elf began to doubt his actions when the blonde continued to stare, and the dark haired elf started to turn away as a light flush fused his cheeks.  
  
Seeing his friend's suddenly doubtful face, and the delicious blush forming, Glorfindel snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his lord to prevent him from rising and thus leaving. He pulled him back towards him, right out of his seat and crushed their lips together once again, this time actively participating in the passionate embrace.  
  
When they finally pulled apart for lack of air, Elrond just blinked, breathing a soft, "Oh," as he gazed down at his friend, their positions having him the taller one for once.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Glorfindel whispered, arms still full of his glorious half elf, practically straddling the vanyar's lap in the soft cushioned lounge chair, with one knee on the chair, the other braced on the ground.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?" Elrond whispered back.  
  
Glorfindel sighed, burrowing his face against a now warm, smooth chest, neither noticing the blanket having fallen to the half elf's waist, barely covering him.  
  
"For many reasons, meleth, but when it comes right down to it, you deserve better than me...besides I did not think you returned my affections."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
Glorfindel pulled back and glanced up into a sweetly confused face. "Do you?"  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes. "Well I should think that was obvious."  
  
"And why did *you* not tell *me*?"  
  
Elrond lowered his eyes, saying softly. "The same reasons as you... I could not fathom what a reborn hero of the first age could possibly see in an out of place half elf."  
  
Glorfindel frowned. "Out of place?"  
  
Elrond sighed, touching his forehead to his seneschal's and resting it there, eyes downcast. "Gil-Galad and Cirdan's love aside, I hardly fit in, Glory."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head slightly in disagreement, never breaking contact. "Gil-Galad's people, many now *your* people, loved and still love you."  
  
"Perhaps, but that does not mean I fit in," Elrond whispered in reply, fingers playing with the soft strands of his friend's golden locks.  
  
Glorfindel nudged his nose gently against his lords, whispering back. "You fit in, Elrond, you just stand out, but that is one of the reasons they love you, one of the *many* reasons *I* love you. You are very special, meleth nin."  
  
Elrond pulled away slightly, raising his eyes back up, and considered his friend's words. Finally, he smiled in acceptance. "So are you."  
  
Glorfindel smirked. "And you are sweet, if a bit of a terrible liar."  
  
Elrond loosely wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, while looking at his love with a furrowed brow. "I am not lying, Glory, you are special...to me at the very least."  
  
"Well then, I will not argue with that."  
  
Elrond cocked a dark eyebrow. "You will not? I am beginning to like this new relationship already."  
  
Glorfindel laughed, unconsciously wrapping his arms around his friend's unclad hips. "Do not get too used to it, El. Just because you know I love you now, and you I, does not mean I am going to go easy on you. I am just accepting that I am special to you...tis good for the ego."  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes. "Like yours is suffering."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, remaining silent as he stared up into the face of his soulmate. For he was certain, and no one could tell him differently, Elrond was the other half to his heart, his soul.  
  
"I love you," he finally mumbled, brushing a damp tendril of ebony colored silk behind a pointed ear.  
  
Elrond's heart melted at the soft spoken words, and the tender gesture. "And I you," he returned softly, before letting himself be pulled into another caress of tongue and lips. He made only the softest sound of consent into his lover's warm, sweet mouth, as a strong, careful hand grazed his hip over the top of the blanket questioningly, and no more words were needed.  
  
Sometime later Glorfindel lay awake in Elrond's large canopy bed, holding his beloved close, his chin resting on a dark, silky head. He hardly dared believe he was finally with the one he loved more than his own life, more than anything. Nothing was more precious to him, except for maybe the children they had raised together, who were precious to him in a different way.  
  
He sighed contentedly as he felt the slightly smaller elf snuggle closer, the half elf's eyes still shut in mortal-like sleep as they often were. Glorfindel bent his head to tenderly kiss a smooth temple, darker than his own. "I love you, El nin," he whispered, in a delicately pointed ear.  
  
"I know, meleth nin," came a sleepy, whispered reply. A sigh like yawn, was followed by the softly mumbled words"...not alone...never alone..."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at the words, hugging the younger elf close...maybe his exquisite peredhel would learn after all.  
  
The End  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Note Translations:  
  
mellon nin – my friend  
  
meleth nin – my love  
  
El nin – my Star 


End file.
